


Eclipse

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bad Parent Quirin (Disney), Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: "Varian. How many times have I asked you to not waste resources?" The way Quirin always spoke in a leveled tone sent shivers down Varian's spine. Not once had Quirin raised his voice at him and sometimes Varian wishes he would. He's such a bad kid. He deserved to be yelled at. Still, in a quiet tone Quirin would speak to him and every time it made Varian more and more upset."Sixteen times, sir." He answered truthfully. He was already a disappointment, he couldn't be a liar too."And how many times have I told you to not make a mess?""Eighteen times, sir." Varian spoke in a low whisper. He just wanted the conversation to end. He felt so shameful and guilty.Quirin sighed. "That's too many times, Varian.""I know…"
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FOR TRIGGERS!!!!!
> 
> again, sorry for pumping out dribbles instead of real one-shots haha
> 
> Lordy this is extremely out of character for Quirin but like  
> The behavior Quirin had in season 1 sent off major red flags to me, being an abuse victim myself so I decided to project all my trauma onto Varian
> 
> ALSO I DIDNT PROOFREAD

"Not again, Varian…" Quirin sighed in disappointment, staring at the broken beakers and spilled liquid on the floor.

Varian looked up to his father with shameful eyes. How could he be so careless? Time and time again his father had warned him to not waste resources. To not make a mess. To not be such a disappointment. "Dad-"

"Varian. How many times have I asked you to not waste resources?" The way Quirin always spoke in a leveled tone sent shivers down Varian's spine. Not once had Quirin raised his voice at him and sometimes Varian wishes he would. He's such a bad kid. He deserved to be yelled at. Still, in a quiet tone Quirin would speak to him and every time it made Varian more and more upset.

"Sixteen times, sir." He answered truthfully. He was already a disappointment, he couldn't be a liar too.

"And how many times have I told you to not make a mess?" 

"Eighteen times, sir." Varian spoke in a low whisper. He just wanted the conversation to end. He felt so shameful and guilty.

Quirin sighed. "That's too many times, Varian."

"I know…" he could feel the tears begin to well up at the corner of his eyes. He can't cry. He's already a disappointment, he couldn't be weak too.

"Clean this up and then we'll talk." Quirins voice didn't hold any malice or threat to it.

Still, the moment Quirin left the room, Varian felt so ashamed. His father didn't even have the will to be disappointed this time. He's already come to expect it. He has no expectations for his son anymore.

He crouched down, picking at the broken glass shards before wiping away the broken liquids that were held inside the tube and beakers.

When he was finished, he felt dread. What if his dad disowned him this time? What if he's finally tired of him? He couldn't let that happen. His dad loved him even though he was such a disappointment and he couldn't bare to have that taken away. He found himself wanting to stay in the room and postpone the conversation as much as he could but he knew if he did his father would only be more upset. He couldn't upset his father, he didn't deserve that.

So, with hesitancy, varian made his way out of his room to his father who looked down at him with tired eyes. 

Oh. 

He really did it this time.

Before the man had spoken, Varian already felt tears well up in his eyes again. "Varian, you know you've wasted my money again by breaking things I've bought you?"

Varian nodded in agreement. "Yes sir."

"And you know you're a bad kid?"

"Yes sir." He knew that more than anything. He was already a disappointment and now he was a bad kid.

"But you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, daddy." Varian suddenly looked up with hopeful eyes. His dad still loved him, thank God.

"And you know I'd never get rid of you even if you keep failing me?"

"Of course, dad."

"Then you've learned your lesson." The father sighed. "I'm going to get things for dinner. In the meantime make sure you don't make anymore messes, Varian."

Varian nodded happily. "Yes sir." He was just happy his father still loved him. He wanted to be loved so badly.

He watched as his father walked out the door. He felt mental fatigue grip at his brain and the sudden urge to cry again came over him. Why? Why did he feel bad? His father loved him even though he was such a shameful and disappointing child. He was a good dad. So why did it feel so bad? Varian didn't bother to find an answer as he retired to his room for the night. If he dwelled on it, he'd feel bad. He doesn't want to be a bad kid anymore. He wanted his father to be happy. He deserved to be happy. And if Quirin was happy, Varian would be too.

So why did the thought make Varian ache so badly...


End file.
